User blog:Setheo/Job Class: Supporter
Ok, so this is my first blog in the main wiki, so please have mercy with me. As the title says I want to talk a little bit about the Job class Supporter in Monster Hunter. For all those who don’t know what a supporter is: A player who made it to his Job to help other players (healing, Strength, Power seeds, Flutes ect. ) The supporter has the Job or his personal goal is to keep the team save and secure as much and long as possible giving them boosts with different things. The supporter in exchange for this help is allowed to ask for special Item he needs (flute, herbs for example) and he is the one who might not be always the strongest in the team. (NOTE: This doesn't have to be. Some good players have the supporting skill and are creepy strong). Also when you meet a supporter stick to him and help him out a bit, you will not regret it (depending if he also has the Suppoerter "spirit") Now how do I become a supporter? Well that’s simple: You need the skill Wide-Range (I would suggest to get Wide-Range +2, which will be activated when having 20 points) as the effect is stronger and works full, using Wide-Range one will give the same effect but only works ½ for party members and you need a good timing, some love to care and help others as also one or two players that guide you on your missions. You can get that Skill in an Armor mostly ( Like I use Peco+ Set in Monster Hunter Tri) or you can achieve it through the gemming (Gemming means you use Gems, duh ). Also the supporter needs to have quite alot of healing items as always the flutes. I would also try to get the combo books. But the difficulty is that you’ll end up having not much space for the carvings. There I would suggest at the end of the missions to throw herbs and cheap stuff away to trade it with the carves. So when you’re back from a mission you can put your items into your box and buy the supporting items again. I should remind that every player can take 24 Types of Item with him. So choose carefully which Items you take with on a mission. You surely don’t need traps for a Jhen Mohran... And yes, I have seen some derps trying to catch that bastard. Here are some Items I would suggest (and Use myself) for a Supporter: Combo books 1-3, Health potion, Mega Health potion, Herbs, Blue mushroom, Flute, Health Flute, Anti Poison Flute, Demon Horn, Armor Horn, Life crystals, Wyvern Fang, Power seeds, Armor seeds. This is at least what you should have. Some players even have a good Flute combo Item system, making them able to get more than 5 flutes in one mission. (Health Flute). Also when you’re trying to capture some monsters make sure of having enough room for traps with you. I personally met someone who was a HC Trap user being able to set more that 5 traps in one mission with flash bombs combo. Also I have some personal advice for all those who think they wanna be a supporter: Try to pick player who also appreciate your Job and are willing to give you from time to time the items you need. Also don’t take every friendship request you get. I did that at the beginning ending up having crappy players who didn't wanna use their own Health potions. Also another advice learn the combinations for the items you need. The other problem as a supporter might also be that you have to buy pretty much stuff as also the preparation will take some time. I started being a Supporter now some time ago now and I’m really happy as the skill fits to my attitude. I should also say not everyone fits to the role as a helper. It’s also important to talk as a support, like to tell people where to go and where to stay so you can do your job right. I would suggest to ask from time to time if they have skype and you should use a usb keyboard to type quick. So I hope I was helpfull explainig the Job class , If I forgot something please tell me :3 ~Setheo, the Supporter http://img6.imageshack.us/img6/4969/qurupecohonkbybadheadga.jpg Category:Blog posts